Mi vida en un rumbo diferente
by Arhis
Summary: Un Harry aburrido por todo una cabaña en el bosque prohibido los genes merodeadores al tope un extraño libro dorado un Harry convertido en mujer ¡un momento! ¿Harry mujer?
1. Chapter 1

Un chico de ojos verdes y pelo azabache de mas o menos 16 años caminaba por el bosque prohibido ¿por qué? Pues eso era simple, hoy, como todos los días, se había vuelto a pelear con sus amigos por una tonta razón. Sus amigos estos días, que la guerra estaba muy avanzada, no paraban de decirlo que debería entrenarse mejor para derrotar a Voldermont pero... ¡cuánto mejor querían! Ahora él era el mejor de las clases y hasta había logrado derrotar a Dumbledore en un duelo ¡qué mas querían! Que también aprendiera artes oscuras y así parecerse a ese hombre que mato a sus padres ¡no! Eso ya estaba decidido.

Se detuvo sorprendido al ver una cabaña ¿en el medio del bosque? Que rayos pasaba con el mundo. Lo que él no sabia era que estaba muy cerca de Hogwarts pero era un lugar donde nadie había podido entrar por un campo de energía que rodeaba ese pedazo de tierra.

Entro a la cabaña ya que sus genes merodeadores lo llamaban a entrar en esa aventura. Todo estaba viejo y roído pero sorprendentemente también estaba limpio.

Era una cabaña muy sencilla: una cama, una mesa de comedor y un pequeño escritorio donde descansaba un libro de cubierta dorada.

Sé dirigió al escritorio y tomo el libro; lo observo por unos instantes para ver si no había problema si lo abriese y después de saber que no habría ningún problema lo abrió y vio...

¡Nada! No había nada solo unas extrañas palabras que suponía que eran de otro país. Lo miro y miro y después se río un rato por que eso se parecía a los magos muggles que decían las palabras mágicas y aparecían conejos o una paloma.

De todas esas paginas color amarillento le intereso una que a diferencia de los otras era de color rojo.

Miro el libro y después miro la puerta, después de repetirlo cinco veces se aclaro la voz y empezó a leer las palabras que no entendía:

Jermu jermu, jermu soyo

Limpa reno sireranemo

Lata ea si kise mera

Miro paz la mi de renocio

Pomte vesli chiezo

Pomte mi livasa

Vamesi renoldio

Trede an duno

Un yokomeriane

Ok, esto no tiene sentido- dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor si algo había cambiado- ¡no sirve! Tal vez hay que decir como los magos de mentiras ¡ta ta ta tan!- dijo burlón Harry y se sorprendió mucho cuando se despertó después, bueno digamos que despertar para él es tener su mente despierta, no recordó nada solo que el cuarto se lleno de humo y él se desmayo.

Se movió un poco ¿dónde estaba? Hum... se sentía tan raro... prometía no jugar otra vez con esas tonterías.

¿Ya despertaste?- pregunto la voz de un señor.

Su cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente y se levanto rápidamente agarrando la colcha y cubriéndose.

No te preocupes, no te haré daño- dijo el señor que estaba afrente suyo. Este era de pelo negro aunque muchas canas ya tenia, musculoso y ojos negros igualmente.

Oh... ¿quien es usted?- pregunto Harry, oyendo su voz diferente, supongo que será que no la he usado mucho.

El señor afrente suyo le sonrío- eso debería preguntar yo, pero... ¡bueno! Mi nombre es Christian y ¿el tuyo?

Yo... ¡Harry Potter!- dijo Harry sorprendido al no ser reconocido.

¿Ha...Harry Potter?- pregunto Christian viéndolo muy raro, lo que hizo que Harry quisiera golpearse la cabeza "seguro que ya me reconoció y me va a matar con muchas preguntas"

Si, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió- dijo Harry en monologo.

¡Pero sí tú eres mujer! ¿Por que tienes nombre de hombre?- pregunto Christian

Si, yo soy... ¡un momento! ¿DIJISTE MUJER?- grito Harry y se dio cuenta de lo fina que estaba su voz. "No, no esto no podía estar pasando ¡era imposible! Maldito hechizo, maldito él por haberlo leído y maldito el hombre por no habérselo dicho antes"

Si, señorita, no debería esforzarse tanto- dijo Christian ahora extrañado- hace poco se ha recuperado y solo ha sido por mis hechizos- dijo enseñándole un libro... un libro ¡dorado!

Harry no lo penso, no penso que ahora tenia cuerpo de mujer por lo que estaba indefensa a ese hombre solo una palabra ¡venganza!. Se tiro encima del hombre y este por la sorpresa no la pudo detener, después de dos segundos Harry estaba tratando de ahorcar a Christian y este tratando de detenerla sin hacerle daño.

Harry pronto vio lo malo de ser mujer, sus manos eran demasiado delicadas por lo que no podía ahorcar a Christian y aparte que no tenia casi nada de fuerza. Frunció el ceño y se alejo de Christian para observarse las manos en algo que parecía un comportamiento de loco aunque ahora era loca.

Eh... ¿estas bien?- pregunto Christian acercándose.

¿Qué... que me paso?- pregunto Harry mirando al señor

Pues... si no supiera que este libro estaba conmigo cuando te encontré en mi cabaña hubiera dicho que haz hecho un hechizo de este libro... - dijo Christian extrañado- hay un hechizo en este libro, uno que esta en una hoja roja por lo peligrosos que son: el primero es un hechizo para convertirse en chica... pero no solo el cuerpo sino... que también un poco de tu personalidad... como saber cosas de chicas...

¿Me... ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY PRACTICAMENTE UNA MUJER?- grito Harry

Eh... tienes mal carácter ¿verdad?- dijo Christian para relajar las cosas pero lo único que logro fue que una chica de pelo negro lo mirara mal, ante eso siguió con su explicación- si, eres prácticamente una chica... ¡hasta podría a llegarte a gustar un chico!

¿Que? ¡Me estas diciendo que me puede gustar mi propio mejor amigo!- pregunto Harry, no muy relajado.

Hum... ehm... ¡si!- dijo sonriendo Christian pero al ver otra vez la cara de la chica con manías homicidas se callo un momento para después continuar- pero hay otros dos hechizos en ese libro ¡qué solo para que nos los hagas sin saber que son te los voy a decir! El segundo... es viaje de tiempos...

¿Lo controlas?- dijo Harry con los ojos muy grandes y pensando en cierto perro negro y evitar su muerte.

¡Claro! Solo debes decir la fecha para ir, aun que al igual que el giratiempos no puedes cambiar la historia- dijo Christian en advertencia- ¡aunque también es peligroso! Por ejemplo si no dices una fecha el hechizo te lleva a la fecha o año que tu mente mas desee ir

Eso... eso es sorprendente- dijo Harry maravillado.- ¡ese libro es el mejor libro del mundo!

¡Lo sé, por eso he pensado ponerle tal vez unas protecciones a esta casa pues como sabrás no puedo llevar siempre el libro- dijo Christian.- pero aun no te he dicho del tecer hechizo ¡el mas sorprendente de los tres!

¿Es que acaso hay mas- pregunto Harry

¡Claro! El ultimo hechizo sirve para viajar por dimensiones aunque, como comprenderás, lo peligroso de este hechizo es que no sabes donde te detendrás pero... ¡siempre se puede volver a intentar!

Señor... ¿quien es usted?- pregunto Harry, pues no se acababa de creer que alguien podría vivir en el bosque prohibido sin que nadie lo halla notado.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo soy el profesor de Hogwarts de defensa contra las artes oscuras- dijo Christian.

Pero... pero no puede ser el profesor de este año es el profesor Dirsmondo... a menos que... ¡no, no puede ser!- dijo Harry moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza tratando de olvidar esa idea.

¿A menos que...?- pregunto Christian curioso

Haya viajado también en el tiempo pero... el problema será ¿en el pasado o futuro?- pregunto Harry.

Hoy es 2 de septiembre del año 1976- dijo Christian pensativo.

Pero... por que seria hoy el día donde mas quería estar... si ni siquiera he nacido- dijo Harry curioso.

Bueno si encontraste el libro es que algo tienes que hacer -dijo Christian

¿Transformada en mujer?- pregunto Harry

Creo... que cada vez que pasas mas tiempo con ese hechizo se hace mas fuerte... ya haz aceptado que eres mujer... de seguro que pronto vas a pensar cosas raras de mujeres...- dijo Christian dándole una sonrisa de apoyó.

¡Que asco! No lo puedo creer...- dijo Harry mirando el suelo- ¿por qué todo me pasa a mi?

Creo que sacaras algo muy provechoso de esto- dijo Christian haciendo que alzara el rostro- por eso te eligieron a ti, este es tu regalo

¿Por qué estas tan seguro?- pregunto Harry

Se el funcionamiento del libro... un día te diré todo completo... ahora- dijo Christian parándose y ofreciéndole una mano a Harry – es importante ponerte un nombre y después cambiarte con ropa de mujer para que puedas ser una nueva alumna.

Pero... pero no tengo plata... no podré comprarme nada...- dijo Harry preocupado.

Yo pagare todo y si algún día necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo o sino te castigare ¡desde ahora soy tu apoderado pero diré que soy tu hermano- dijo Christian sonriendo- me llamo Christian Diniami y ¿tu serás...?

Yo… ¿Qué tal Jacqueline?- dijo Harry sin saber de donde había salido ese nombre.

¡Perfecto!- dijo Christian pensando en que cada vez era más mujer.- ahora… ¿Dónde esta ese vestido…? Hum… a horita lo encuentro.

¿Qué haces con un vestido de mujer?- pregunto Harry mirándolo raro.

Mi hermana se lo olvido- dijo Christian sin voltear buscando el vestido…

----------------------------------------------------- 1 hora después --------------------------------------------------------

Estoy aburrida…- dijo Harry asiendo puchero

¿No puedes esperar? Hace una hora que dices lo mismo- dijo Christian frustrado.

Si, y hace una hora tu dijiste que en solo un momento encontrarías ese vestido para poder ir bañarme- dijo Harry viéndolo mal.

¿Crees que es fácil encontrar un vestido en medio de tanta ropa de hombre?- pregunto Christian

Si, por eso mismo ¡es ropa de hombre! La ropa de mujer es muy diferente ¿por que no lo encuentras? Creo que por que estas de haragán- dijo Harry molesto(a)

¿¡Haragán?- dijo Christian molesto- he estado buscando tus cosas, atendiéndote, dándote de comer cuando debería estar durmiendo para mañana ir a trabajar.

Y yo soy la que esta aburrida esperando el milagro que busques un vestido en pura ropa de hombre- dijo Harry sin alterarse

Pues… - dijo Christian pero cuando iba a decir mas vio que arriba del armario había lo que pasaría como un vestido de seda verde.- ¡si! Lo encontré

OH ¡perfecto!- dijo Harry agarrando el vestido y la verdad que era muy bonito- me iré a bañar… estoy muy cansada

Acá esta la toalla, por favor ten cuidado que es peligroso recuerda que ese lago no es del todo seguro…- dijo Christian preocupado.

Ok… no pasa nada, ahora si un buen baño a la luz de la luna llena- dijo Harry saliendo de la casa y viendo el hermoso reflejo de la luna en ese lago.

Se saco la ropa despacio para no tener tanto frío pero resulto que le daba mas por lo que se quito rápido la ropa y se metió en el lago. Lo primero que paso fue el frío intenso… ¡si, definitivamente no era buena idea bañarse en un lago con el invierno tan cerca!

Después de acostumbrarse un poco por fin se pudo meter completa y empezó a tratar de bajar poco a poco por que nunca había podido aprender a nadar.

¡Que buena idea!- dijo Harry sarcásticamente- ¡meterme en el lago ahora cuando pude bañarme mañana, pero no, no, yo estaba tan cansada que lo necesitaba, si, claro!

La verdad era que su humor estaba muy mal "primero me convierto en chica y después se metía en ese lago helado… muy helado" pensaba Harry empezando a relajarse.

Por suerte para Voldermont que tal vez tenga la oportunidad de ver como se suicida Harry y para mala suerte de Harry y de todos los que lo quieren, no se relajo por mucho tiempo ya que escucho un gruñido en la orilla que desgraciadamente no estaba muy lejos.

Volteo despacio y lo que vio la dejo en shock.

¡OH… no!- dijo Harry viendo a un lindo y dulce lobito ¡bueno esto es en el aspecto de vista de Hagrid…! Ahora si… observo el grande y feo hombre lobo que la invitaba a cenar para que ella fuera la comida. (Sorry, hoy estoy muy rara…)

"Si grito de seguro que se mete al agua y me come… ¡genial todo le pasaba a ella! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que esto era Hogwarts por lo tanto ¡estaba infestado de hombres lobo?" pensó Harry retrocediendo un poco mas (Así Potter, eso quedaría muy bien ¡pero si fuera un hombre gato! A los perros les da igual el agua…, creo que en este fic le daré un perro)

Para empeorarlo mas o… ¿mejorarlo? Apareció un perro súper desarrollado de color negro y un ciervo torpe tratando de controlar al hombre lobo. En esos segundos el cerebro de Harry estaba progresando y pensó a la velocidad de una Grander 2000 dándose cuenta ¡allí estaban los merodeadores! y después de progresar más reacciono " ¡demonios, estoy sin ropa y el endemoniado de mi padrino es un mujeriego!"

Ok después de reaccionar así, por el mucho ruido que hacían los animales en su pelea de jungla para ver quien se come a la chica (todos de diferentes maneras) apareció el salvador del mundo mágico ¡no, no Harry Potter el ahora es mujer! Apareció… ¡Christian! Que ahora es el salvador del mundo mágico ya que salvo a la ahora salvadora del mundo mágico o mejor dicho la niña que vivió, ósea salvo al mundo entero y al futuro, pasado y presente también.

Con su varita mágica los apunto pero cundo iba a matarlo o a cruciatarlo, no se lo que hará el pobre chico, el hombre lobo se convirtió en un hombre que curiosamente era… (¡el hermano gemelo de lupin! ¿Se lo creyeron?) Remus Lupin que estaba con su hermoso traje que solo los hombre lobos después de transformar pueden enseñar sin que los saquen de mañosos.

Por lo tanto Christian lo tapo con la toalla que iba a usar Harry pero desgraciadamente no se podía quejar por que estaba tiritando de frió y poco a poco se iba congelando y… (¡Ese fue el fin de Harry Potter, murió siendo un chico honrado y buen amigo! Muajjajjajjajja siempre quise hacerlo pero ahora si quieren ignórenme aunque es muy divertido) desgraciadamente para mi, Voldy y Draquis no se murió… Christian dejo a lupino en casa y trajo una toalla para ella ya que veía a esos animales un poco desconfiado.

Te… tengo frío- dijo Harry sin dejar de tiritar y viendo a Remus de forma rara "Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era el profesor Lupin tenia ese aire de serio, responsable y aparte se veía genial con ese rubor que cada ves se iba intensificando" después de un momento razono (no, no, dije que su sentido de deducción estaba mejorando pero tampoco pidan tanto ¡definitivamente el mundo necesitaba a Hermione!) el profesor lupin estaba así de avergonzado por que se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba ella. Se puso poco a poco mas roja hasta que pareció un semáforo (ojos verdes, piel, ahora, roja y ¡solo faltaría el amarillo! Bueno… pero hay semáforos con solo rojo y verde que sea de esos)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Eh… ¡hola! Como están? Sorry si les parece un poco raro por que hoy yo también estoy un poco rara… bueno gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan leyendo! Bueno… bye! Cuídense! Mándeme reviews please! Que creo que si para este capi no tengo al menos mas de 3 reviews lo corto!

Bueno bye!


End file.
